A Vampire's Kiss
by Crying-angel213
Summary: There's a new student at school and he is looking for blood. When he notices a girl by the name of Katherine he falls for her, but is his love for her enough to stop the blood lust? R&R.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I should've listened to the others when they told me to stay away from him. If I had I probably wouldn't be here now, but it doesn't matter. At least I'm dying by the one I love.

Then the world went black.


	2. White haired Mystery boy

Ch.1 White haired mystery boy

"Katherine." A voice near her said.

Katherine looked up startled, sitting next to her Bonnie, her best friend, was trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Katherine asked tiredly.

"Look." Bonnie said pointing to the front of the class.

Katherine slowly turned her head and gasped.

Standing in the front of the room was the most amazing guy she had ever seen.

He looked to be about five foot four or five. His hair was so light it almost looked white which went with his pale skin, and his eyes were like blue crystals.

At that moment he looked at her.

She felt a chill run up her spine and averted her eyes.

She could still feel his gaze on her though and she looked back.

His eyes were filled with curiosity and something else she couldn't identify.

Just then the bell over head rang.

She quickly gathered her books and walked out of class with Bonnie.

When they were safely away Katherine turned to Bonnie and said,

"Did you catch his name?"

"Who?"

"The new guy."

"Oh yeah, I think it was Sam."

"Odd."

"What?"

"Well there was just something that didn't seem right with him."

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie had been her best friend since preschool, but there were just somethings that couldn't be explained.

"It's nothing."

Then a hyper over active girl with long red hair came up to them.

"Hey Victoria, what's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, I just saw the new guy. He is..." Before Victoria could finish that sentence Katherine cut in.

"Mine."

The two girls looked at Katherine shocked.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"You heard me. He's mine and that means he's off limits."

"But what about Alexander?" Bonnie asked in a pout.

"I broke it off last week."

"You are cold." Victoria said only half-serious.

"I know." Katherine said with a smile that made you think of 'If looks could kill'.

Katherine walked away from her two friends and started off to Social Studies.

'Oh, how I hate this class.' Katherine thought as she walked through the door.

Behind the desk she always sat in was Sam reading a book.

She smiled to herself and thought,

'This will be easier then expected.'

She walked slowly towards her desk and sat down while turning to face him.

"Hello, I'm Katherine, and you are?" She asked innocently.

He didn't even look up from his book.

Her smile turned into a frown.

"Hello, did you hear me?" Katherine asked getting a bit annoyed.

This time he did look up, but his expression wasn't what she expected.

His eyes instead of their normal blue color were now pitch black and his mouth was in a tight grimace.

Not going to let this get to her she said,

"What's your name?" Adding her best smile.

"Sam, but somehow I think you already knew that." He said through gritted teeth.

Without another word he went back to his book and Katherine turned around stunned.

The teacher started class at that moment, but Katherine wasn't paying attention, her mind was on the white haired mystery boy behind her.

After class she silently thanked that it was the last class of the day.

Victoria and Bonnie were outside waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked immediately.

'Good old Bonnie she always knew when there was something wrong,' Katherine thought.

"I just have to get Sam to notice me." Katherine still slightly in shock from earlier.

The two girls nodded.

'Tomorrow,' Katherine thought, 'Tomorrow Plan B would be in action.'

* * *

I'm actually using my boyfriend, Sam, for this story. So technically this is dedicated to him. Thanks for reading and Sam stop being so Shy!


	3. Plan B

Ch.2 Plan B

Katherine'sPOV

I woke up early the next morning so I could get a head start on plan B.

The night before I had picked my outfit, which was a black tank-top with the words 'Bite Me,' on it and a black pair of pants.

Once I was done getting ready I quickly went downstairs to see my mom getting up.

"Hey mom, Bonnie's picking me up."

"Alright." She said getting back in bed.

I rolled my eyes and went into the living room.

I picked up the phone and dialed Bonnie's number.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered still half asleep.

"Hey, can you give me a ride."

"Yeah, which car?"

"The Ferrari."

"Ooh, good choice. Be there soon."

Even though Bonnie was a freshmen she was able to get her license due to 'family emergencies'.

About fifteen minutes later I heard her car pull into the driveway.

"Hey Bonnie, thanks for the ride." I said closing the door behind me.

"No problem." She said and paused.

"Are you going to tell me what plan B is now?"

"I could, but then I'd have to kill you."

She pouted and said,

"So secretive." Which we both laughed to.

At School

I walked into Science only to be shocked to see Sam sitting in my seat.

"Um excuse me, but I believe you're in my seat." I said angrily.

"And I believe I don't care." He said right back, but this time I noticed his eyes were blue again.

'Did he wear contacts or something?' I questioned myself.

I then asked him,

"Do wear contacts?"

He looked taken back and said,

"That was a little random don't you think?"

"Yes, but I was curious, because yesterday when I talked to you your eyes were black."

"Your mistaken." He said harshly and got up from my seat and then proceeded to walk across the room, only to sit in the seat farthest from me.

'How weird.' I thought.

As soon as the bell rang I looked over to where he was surprised to see him already gone.

'How did he get out of here without me noticing?'

I shrugged and turned to Bonnie.

"Did you see him leave?"

"See who?"

"Don't be a blonde."

"Oh you mean...no I didn't." She said knowing not to say his name.

"But, I did see you two talking. Details."

"Later," I said distracted.

Bonnie followed my gaze and said, "Oh."

"Talk to you later." I said walking away.

I walked to my locker and glared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"What not even a hello?" He said.

"Not for someone who hasn't called me in over a month and I don't even know where you've been."

"Don't be like that cousin."

"Jason, I am not in the mood, what do you want and where have you been."

"Well where I was is a surprise and what I'm doing here is also a surprise."

"Do you want me to hurt you."

He gave me a sarcastic smile.

"As if."

"Oh you think I can't. How funny?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm not here to fight cousin, I'm here to find someone."

"And that would be?"

"There he is now."

I followed his gaze and gasped.

"Sam." I whispered.

"You know Sam?" Jason asked shocked and confused.

"Not well." I admitted.

"Hey Sam come over here."

I watched as Sam looked this way and saw how he was shocked.

Then a small smile slowly spread across his face.

He walked over to Jason and shook hands with him.

"It's been a long time." Sam said.

"Yes, it has. How have you been?" Jason asked.

"Oh you know just trying to get around my new school."

"Yeah that can be a pain. Anyways, I heard you know my little cousin here." Jason said pointing to me.

Sam looked at me for the first time and stiffened.

But just as quickly he went back to his normal posture.

"I am not that younger than you cousin." I said to Jason.

"Oh, and I told you I don't know him, just his name."

"Whatever." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"She's right we only know each other's names."

"Yes, your little friend there doesn't know how to be nice." I said with venom in my voice.

Jason looked at me then Sam confused.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Sam said.

"Oh, I know perfectly what I'm talking about. You see I was just trying to be nice and get his name and all of a sudden I'm a threat. Or today when I mentioned contacts. He acts as though I have a disease."

After I said this I could see the humor in both of their eyes, but in Sam's there was a little bit of a defensive look.

"You think I'm kidding." I said to Jason.

"Not at all, but then that's how he was to me at first."

"Really?" I said, but this was a question I wanted Sam to answer.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Why?" I asked.

He didn't answer so I directed my question to Jason.

"I don't know, he'll tell you eventually, maybe."

I sighed heavily and said,

"You know Jason as good as this 'reunion' was I have to class. Same for you Sam."

Nodding Sam said goodbye and walked away.

I gave a quick hug to Jason and he whispered in my ear.

"Don't do anything stupid."

I pulled away and said,

"Me, I would never." I said innocently and smiled before racing off to class.

* * *

I'm going to stop now. I hope you liked this ch. Next ch. will be up who knows when. But when it's up I hope you read it.

Until then,

Sam'sgirl-4ever


	4. His enemy, Her love

Ch.3 His enemy, Her love

Katherine's Pov

_Dear Diary,_

_I know you think it's lame too have a diary, but someone of us want to get stuff off our chest, and since there is no one we can really trust anyone we say it through writing. _

_Anyways, it had been many weeks since my cousin had come, and yet I still do not know what he plans._

_I know that it can not be good._

_Whenever he gets involved my life becomes a little more complicated. _

_Ever since we were kids we would play around, and end up messing with the other's problems._

_It was always just for fun, but there was some sort of seriousness to his visit this time._

_He hardly spent any time around me, mostly he has been spending it with Sam._

_Speaking of Sam. I had made some progress we were know talking in classes, but I had lost interest in him. _

_No, he had become less mesmerizing since we had started talking._

_I just cared for him as a friend now, and I'm glad for that. _

_I thought it was more than that in the beginning, but then I just realized that we were better off friends._

_He knew that from the start I now knew._

_That's why he kept his distance._

_He told me this. _

_I'm glad he had. _

_I told the others he was not off limits anymore, but since then they had boyfriends of their own they weren't interested._

_Normally this wouldn't affect me, but I haven't had a boyfriend since Alexander, and that is unlike me._

_It's as though I'm waiting for someone that I know shouldn't exist, but I can't help but hope._

_I know this must sound crazy, but I know that there is someone for me, but just out of reach right now._

I hear someone coming up the stairs and quickly shut the journal and hide it under my pillow.

In the next instant the door opens.

"Katherine, there is someone at the door for you." My mother says.

'That's odd,' I think, 'I didn't hear the doorbell ring'

I nod slowly and get up from my bed.

As I walk down the stairs I go over the possible options of who is there.

Finally I get to the bottom of the stairs and look at the front door.

I'm completely taken by surprise.

I've never seen this person before, but there is something so familar and so safe that I can't help, but go up to them and say,

"You are the one I've been waiting for, aren't you?"

"Yes." He breathes.

His voice so low and musical, but also deep and seducing, that it draws me in.

I immediately melt into his arms as he wraps them around me.

I know this is wrong, because I know nothing of this person, but I can't help that think that some time, maybe in a past life, that this is the one I love and they love me.

"Katherine, I'll be waiting for you."

"What?" I ask in confusion.

'Why would he be waiting for me when I'm right here with him.'

I look up at him and see the two fangs come start to show as he opens his mouth.

Instead of feeling the fear I should I turn my head to the side.

As he sinks them into my neck I feel the most intense passion ever.

I know that I'm meant to be with him, and this is a way to make us closer.

I'm almost fully a vampire, I just have to do this two more times.

He pulls away and I feel disappointed.

"My love, wait for me."

As he says this he place a silver chain in my hand with a black heart on the end of it, there's something engraved on it, but I can't tell what.

I squeeze it tightly and don't let it go, as I say.

"Wait, where are you going."

But then he's gone and I'm standing all alone.

I wake up in a cold sweat.

I look around expecting to find him here with me, but he's nowhere in sight.

'Who was that?' I think.

'Why am I dreaming about someone I've never met.'

It takes me a few moments to go back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Next Morning

I awake the next morning the dream from last night all but forgotten.

As I hurry to get ready for school I notice the necklace from my dream lying on my comforter.

I walk to it as if in a daze and pick it.

Without a second thought I place it around my neck, and hurry off to school.

As I'm in class waiting for it to start, I start fiddiling with the necklace I'm sure he gave me.

That's when I see the words there.

' My love, I will never be far. - Damian'

My heart swells with this feeling I've never felt before.

I think, no I know, it is love.

I don't notice the shadow over me until they speak, making me jump.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asks.

"None of you business." I say, suddenly getting defensive.

"If it's who I think it is, then you better stay away from him. He will bring nothing but pain and suffering." He warned.

"Keep your opinion to yourself." I said angrily.

As he walks away I realize that the class was over, and I had spent the entire time lost in thought.

I gathered my books and walked out of the classroom.

I wasn't paying atttention to where I was going, so when I started to fall from the sudden clash with someone, I wasn't prepared when someone caught me.

As I looked up into his eyes, I gasped.

It was Damian, the guy from my dreams, the one I love.

He starts to chuckle and I narrow my eyes at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You should watch your where your going." He says still chuckling.

"Hmph." I say getting out of his arms.

When I'm out of them I feel a loss of heat.

"What's your name?" He asks me.

I'm crushed it isn't him. If it were he would know.

I look up and whisper his name.

His eyes grow wide from shock and he steps back.

"How do you know my name?"

"If you were him, then you would know."

He looks at me bewildered and I walk passed him.

As I brush past him he turns and grabs my wrist.

"Katherine." He says a little louder then I said his name.

This time it's my turn to be taken by surprise.

"I thought you didn't know me." I said to him hearing my own pain in my voice.

"I did, but I thought it was too early for you to understand."

"But you hurt me deeply not showing me that you knew."

"I'm sorry." He says, and I can tell he means it.

He hold out his arms and I walk into them.

Feeling safe and loved again.

"I need you to explain to me though. I don't understand any of this."

"I know love. All in good time you will understand."

"What are you doing here by the way?"

"I go to school here now. I wanted to be closer to you, and keep you away from Sam."

"Sam, why?" I say pausing.

"He wants me to stay away from you, you know."

I could feel him suddenly tense and he says through gritted teeth.

"I can't believe he would try this again."

"What?"

"I can't tell you now. It will give it away. You have to remember on your own."

"I want to remember though. You have to help me. Please." I beg him.

" I can't love, remember I won't be far. I'll see you soon."

He says before planting a short sweet kiss on my lips, that leave me rooted to my spot until the bell rings.

I walk to class not really seeing anything.

Just feeling the taste of him on my lips.

I know now that I did know him before, but I just need to remember completely, for us to truly be together.

I also know I cannot trust Sam anymore, and since Jason is his friend.

I don't even know if I can trust him.

* * *

I'm sorry that I haven't written in awhile, but I've had writer's block. I hope you like it. It was the best inspiration I've had in a long time. Until next time,

Misunderstoodgirl14


	5. Memories

Ch.4 Memories

Katherine's Pov

_Dear Diary,_

_It had been exactly 21 hours 10 min. and 13, since I had seen my beloved, but who's counting._

_I would get to see him again shortly, but for now I couldn't sleep._

_I hadn't been able to sleep since last night, after that dream, that had turned out to be real._

_I mean it's not every day a girl finds the love of her life, again. _

_I knew that at any time I could find out who I was, and I think that's the main reason I'm not able to sleep._

_I'm too keyed up._

_I know that when I fall asleep that I'll probably dream aobut him, and if I do I will wake up to find him not there and be sad._

_Which is why I can't go to sleep._

_If I sleep I dream, and if I dream, I hope, and if I hope, I lose sight of my priorities._

_Which are finding out who I am._

_I know he knows and it bothers me he won't tell me._

_I know he's only doing it so I can find out on my own, but doesn't he understand how infuriating that is. _

_I don't know what to do. _

_I can't be with him until I know everything._

_I know he's going to be patient and wait, but what if I don't want to wait._

_Did he ever think that maybe when I find out, I won't care for him the same._

_Or that I don't care for him that way now, and I only think I do._

_I know, I'm talking crazy. _

_I do love him, and I think that's why it scares me so much to learn the truth._

_I'm not sure if everything in my dream is real._

_I mean seriously..._

_He was a vampire._

_How more unreal can it get._

_But I do know that some of it was real._

_Eitherwise I wouldn't have seen him or known how I felt about him._

_But that does not matter right now._

_What matters is-_

I slam the journal shut and hide it quickly as my door opens.

"Katherine, why are you still up?" My mother asks.

"I can't sleep." Is all I can say.

"It's almost time for school, do try to get some sleep."

"I will mother." I agree, knowing I won't be able to.

As she closes the door I get out of bed and go over to the doors which lead to my balcony.

I lean over the railing looking down at the garden.

I then stare up at the full moon. Noticing how peaceful and beautiful it is tonight.

That's when I feel a prescence behind me.

"Damian." I whisper, not really sure it's him.

"Yes, love, it's me."

I sigh in relief and turn around.

He's there leaning in the doorway, blending into the night with his black clothes and dark hair.

I go up to him and he wraps me in his arms.

We stay like this for a moment before he says.

"I haven't much time, I came here to tell you."

"Yes?" I say when he pauses.

"A long time ago you were a stunning beautiful human princess. My brother and I both fell in love with you. But you chose me. I was thrilled, but worried, cause you did not know of our dark secret. The night before our wedding I took you out into the courtyard and told you of our secret. I thought you'd understand, because like us you didn't feel like you belonged. But unfortunately you did not. Instead you called off the marriage and told me never to come near you again. I was heartbroken and when I told my brother he insisted we kill you, but I could not. I still loved you and I would never hurt you. So I left and sadly a year later I heard of your death. I knew my brother was the cause and I swore revenge. What I didn't know is that you would come back to me. I knew that our love was so strong you would stay with me. Oh how I hoped you would come back to me. But now that you know the truth only you can decide."

Once he was finished I didn't know what to say.

I mean now everything was making sense. I finally remembered everything, but what was I to do.

I knew I loved him, but now I know the truth.

I knew the real reason I didn't stay with him before was because even though I did love him...

I was afraid of death.

Now I realize that was foolish.

I will be with him no matter what, the only problem though is Sam, his brother, my murderer.

"Please say something." He said looking at me with pain filled eyes, thinking that yet again I would reject him.

Before I could say anything though, he was again gone.

I looked around and he was no where to be found.

I then awoke and realized that everything that felt so real was only a dream, except that I knew who I really was now, and I had to tell Damian my answer.

School

I was now at school, but had yet to find Damian.

I started to think, what if he wasn't here.

What if he left realizing I wasn't worth the trouble.

Then I caught sight of him and knew my troubles were silly.

"Damian." I called out.

He turned to me with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

I knew he was worried.

Instead of saying anything when I got to him, I just wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

To say he was taken by surprise would be an understatement.

I pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes.

He was definitely confused that was for sure.

"Damian, I do remember and I love you. I will not leave you like before. I was afraid of death before, I'm not anymore. I have lived it once, for you I will do it again."

He smiled at me then and I felt my heart flutter.

"I love you as well Katherine."

"How sweet." Said a voice filled with venom.

We both turned to see Sam standing there.

Damian moved me behind him and said to Sam.

"Leave her out of this Sam. She has done nothing wrong. You shouldn't have killed her all those years ago."

"She deserved it. She couldn't except what we were and what was keeping her from telling others."

"I never told anyone." I said from behind Damian.

"Stay out of this girl." Sam said.

"You will leave now brother or I will not hesitate to kill you." Damian said.

"Go right ahead." Sam mocked.

Before I knew it both of them were gone and I was standing in the hallway alone, scared of how the turn out would end.

I never knew which brother was stronger.

I just hoped that I would see Damian again.

I couldn't live if he died.

I wouldn't anyways, because Sam would come after me, but that's not the only reason.

I wouldn't be able to live, because my love would be gone.

* * *

I'm going to stop there. I hope you enjoyed this ch. Next one will be up shortly. Until then,

Human-girl-in-a-vampire-world


End file.
